


Tony Stark: Professional Cockblocker

by atomic_brunette



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, M/M, Phone Sex, Smut, eventual clintasha - Freeform, he likes to matchmake, what happened in budapest???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomic_brunette/pseuds/atomic_brunette
Summary: Bucky hated Tony. He hated him with everything in his being because goddammit Bucky’d had wanted a nice evening filled with a romantic dinner, romantic dessert, and lots of romantic sex in a room lit by romantic candles and what happened instead? Tony decided it was a great idea to drag Steve and Natasha off to fucking Australia for an informational conference which Bucky knew nothing about because the fucker didn't say anything to anyone but Banner who was off doing whatever the fuck Banner does for stress relief which Bucky needed very much of very quickly. Needless to say, he was pisst. With a T.





	Tony Stark: Professional Cockblocker

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Desi, who prompted me to get my ass in gear and write this in the first place. Love ya, girl!

Bucky hated Tony. He hated him with everything in his being because goddammit Bucky’d had wanted a nice evening filled with a romantic dinner, romantic dessert, and lots of romantic sex in a room lit by romantic candles and what happened instead? Tony decided it was a great idea to drag Steve and Natasha off to fucking Australia for an informational conference which Bucky knew nothing about because the fucker didn't say anything to anyone but Banner who was off doing whatever the fuck Banner does for stress relief _which Bucky needed very much of_ _very quickly_. Needless to say, he was pisst. With a T. 

After an hour of grumbling to himself and poorly mocking the scientist while flipping through channels, he decided to call Barton down to his floor. He’d bought two of the biggest, most beautiful steaks he’d seen in his century on this planet as part of the dinner he’d planned, and they'd already been marinating- freezing them now would only result in tragedy. JARVIS sent for the archer while Bucky was busy getting everything prepared. He walked in when the meal was just about done, all that was left was to sear the steak and finish the risotto.

“Whoa, man, if you're trying to seduce me just the food would work.” Barton said, eyeing the unlit candles lining the kitchen island and the table dragged over to the corner of the living room, set up so it was complete with a beautiful view of the city. Bucky was about to reply with an expected snide comment, but seeing as though the opportunity for revenge/matchmaking was presenting itself, he chose a different route. 

“Relax, it could’ve been worse; I was gonna get a real nice bouquet to go on that table, too. Besides, it’s not like we haven’t made out before.” He grumbled from his place at the stove, switching between spooning sauce over the steak and stirring the risotto so it didn’t burn to the bottom of the pan.

“Wait what?!” Clint exclaimed, pausing halfway through pulling the island chair back. Bucky turned off the heat to both pans and turned to lean against the counter while the steak rested.

“Yeah. You don’t remember?” He returned, a grin playing at his lips. He didn’t doubt Clint didn’t remember a thing, judging by how much he’d drank.

“No I don’t fucking remember! When was that?” 

“It was a couple weeks ago. We were at Natsha’s and broke into the liquor cabinet. I was pretty drunk from Thor’s stash of Asgardian ale but you were  _ soo  _ much worse. I, having been away from Steve for too long, thought it would be a great idea to make out to try to make Nat jealous and you were all for it.” Bucky said, chuckling at the memory. 

“Uh huh,” Clint said slowly, sliding into the seat. “I’ve got several questions but first thing’s first: what the fuck does you being away from Steve have to do with it?”

“I hadn’t had any cuddles or kisses.” He answered in the most adorable and pitiful way possible.

“And you fucking chose  _ me _ for that?” Clint muttered, both hands palms up over the island.

“What?” Bucky asked innocently. “You’re hot and we were both down for it.”

Barton shrugged. “Alright, I can see that. Okay, more important question. Did it work?”

It was Bucky’s turn to shrug.

“I dunno, you gotta ask her yourself.”

Of course that was a fucking lie; Bucky  _ did _ know, but Clint needed to talk to Natasha himself. He’d heard too much of Barton pining for her and Nat waiting for him to make a move for himself. It was about goddamn time they finally got together.

When he turned back to the stove, the risotto had set up perfectly and he was happy with how long the steak had rested. He plated everything up along with some oven-roasted asparagus and handed one to Clint.  

They took their plates to the living room and watched Parks and Rec while they ate, afterwards getting out Stark’s advanced gaming console and playing some zombie shooter game. Of course, between the two snipers it was basically reduced to non-stop ranting about how the physics were incredibly wrong...especially when the bow came out.

That led to a late night challenge in the Tower’s training room involving tennis balls, various Nerf weapons, and, of course, actual weapons.

They stayed up until at least four shooting things from impossible angles (using the towering rock wall was a  _ horrible  _ idea,  _ thanks, Barton _ ) before Clint decided to call it a night. When the elevator doors closed behind the archer, Bucky heaved a sigh. He wasn't tired. At all. That was a problem. 

So, rather than go back to try to sleep, he headed up to his room to shower and put in one of the Assassin’s Creed games (Tony had gotten them for Bucky seeing as though he thought the title would be appropriate, and ironically he and Natasha loved them), sitting back to probably play until tomorrow afternoon. Sounded like a good enough plan: sit on the couch, pile up in cozy blankets and pillows, play through some games Tony gave him, only move when he needed to pee or his ass went numb...yup. Sounded perfect. It was one aspect of modern society Bucky’d adapted to just fine. 

His plan was interrupted at around five, however, when his phone buzzed with a call. He checked the caller ID and was delighted to find it was Steve.

“Hey, babydoll.” Bucky greeted softly, putting the controller on the coffee table in front of him. 

_ “Hey, Buck. I didn't wake you, did I?”  _ Steve asked. In his time, it was seven in the evening. He probably knew Bucky was unable to sleep; somehow Steve always knew if something was wrong. Maybe in the same way Bucky always used to know when his punk ass got into a fight with someone  _ twice his fucking size. _

“No, I couldn't sleep so I've been playing Assassin’s Creed. Tell Tony I like the Ezio trilogy but this Edward guy’s giving him a run for his money. He can climb trees  _ and _ pet animals.” 

There was much more he wanted Steve to pass on to Tony, most of which included obscenities and copious complaints, but he decided to let that go for the moment.

Steve gave a soft chuckle. 

_ “Will do.” _ He replied.

Bucky sighed, Steve’s breathy laugh echoing in his mind. That sound was pure gold; hearing it was enough to make Bucky’s day, no matter how bad it was.

“I miss you, doll.” He confessed. “I had a nice night planned for us here and Tony had to ruin it by stealing you from me. I had candles set up, Steve! Candles!”

_ “Candles, huh?”  _ There was a pause, one that could only mean Steve was on to something mischievous-slash-reckless, depending on the situation. _ “What would you have done if I were home?” _ He asked, and Bucky could hear the slightest hint of arousal in his voice. He grinned, shifting so he was more comfortable on the couch. He knew just how to play this up.

“We were gonna start off with a nice steak dinner. We were gonna eat with a gorgeous view of the city, but I would’ve been too distracted by the one right in front of me- wouldn’t be able to stop mentally undressing you. When we were done, I was gonna take you back to the bedroom.” Bucky replied, hearing the small  _ clink _ of Steve’s belt over the line as he unhooked it. Bucky moved his palm to rest on his crotch, lazy pressure to tide him over. 

_ “And then what?” _ Steve asked, his voice low and now thick with arousal. 

“I would kiss you and bite at your lips until you couldn't breathe and your lips were swollen. I’d run my hands under your shirt and find your little pink nipples, tweak ‘em and swallow your little gasps.”

The thought was enough to make his erection fully spring to life, and he slid his boxers down so his cock was free. He switched hands so the metal one was holding the phone and his flesh hand could wrap around himself, lightly teasing.

_ “What else, Buck? What else would you do to me?” _ Steve asked, voice full of need. 

“Then I’d undress you for real, so I could get a good look at all those gorgeous muscles of yours. I’d sit back and marvel at every inch of you, coming undone just for me, babydoll.” 

Bucky heard a choked gasp and knew Steve had taken hold of himself. He imagined Steve sitting in the hotel room, phone pressed to his ear with the beautiful relaxed expression he always got while his other hand was wrapped around his hardening cock.

“I’d kiss and bite at your neck, right below your jaw where you love it most. My hands would find their way to your ass, kneading it while I left trails of bruises down your body.” He murmured, his ability to keep his voice slow and controlled waning. “And then, when your cock was red and leaking and you were  _ begging _ me to let you come, I’d stop- pin your arms above you so you couldn't do anything about it.”

_ “Oh god, Buck. Keep going.  _ Please. _ ”  _ Steve whined. Bucky gave a low chuckle as he began to stroke himself, pretending it was Steve grasping him.

“When I was sure you weren’t so close to unraveling I would flip you so that your cock was pinned between your belly and the sheets. I’d kiss and bite your perfect ass while my metal finger found its way to your tight little hole.”

Bucky stifled a grunt as he ran his fingers through the precome gathered at the tip of his dick, using it to slick things up as he tightened his grip around himself and continued stroking. The small gasps he heard on the other end of the line made it nearly unbearable to hold off and he barely stifled another moan. 

_ “Bucky. Oh- Buck! Yes! Please!” _

“You fingering yourself, baby?” He asked lowly.

_ “Yes. God, yes.” _

“Good. I’d loosen you up until- until you were nice and ready for me.” His eyes clamped shut as his head tilted back, imagining the sight. “Then I’d slide my cock in, nice and slow, and rub against that spot I have mapped perfectly. When you were gasping and clenching the sheets I’d pound into you, hard and fast.” His hand pumped faster and his hips bucked, ghosting the movement of ramming into Steve over and over like he should be right now. “I’d make you- make you scream my name over and-  _ Oh Christ _ -over until you came for me.  _ Come for me, Stevie. _ ”

Bucky listened to him panting, imagined him stroking himself with a hand reached behind as he scissored himself open. It didn’t take long before his panting turned into a choked moan, caught at the end of his name. He imagined Steve’s expression- his eyes squeezed tight and his eyebrows furrowed, perfect red lips caught in a silent “O” as his ass clenched and he spilled into the sheets. That was it, Bucky couldn't hold it any longer. He let out a wavering moan as he came, the image of Steve burned into his mind. 

When he came down, all that was heard was heavy breathing from both him and the Captain. 

_ “God, Buck. I love you. I love you so much. I wish I was there.”  _ Steve breathed. 

“Me too, Stevie.” Bucky returned. “Tony is gonna pay for robbing you from me.”

Steve gave a soft laugh. 

_ “Just don't consult Barton. I don't want you falling through the vents again.” _

“Don’t worry, baby. It’ll be all me. Just pure, terrifying, Winter Soldier revenge.” 

That earned yet another one of those beautiful laughs that Bucky loved so much. 

_ “I should be home in a couple of days. Then we can do this for real.” _

“Then I can rail you into the mattress a dozen times in one night.” Bucky corrected, his dick giving a small twitch at the thought. 

_ “Careful, Buck, or we’re gonna have to do this again in a few minutes.” _ Steve warned. 

As a result of the supersoldier serum, both were able to recover from orgasm within minutes...which basically meant unlimited rounds of raw sex until they were too tired or overstimulated to withstand any more. 

They'd taken advantage of that perk once or twice. 

_ “Okay. Well. I know it’s late there. Well, I guess early. You should get some sleep. I don't wanna know what happens when I leave a sleep deprived Bucky alone with Sam and Barton in a tower.” _

“Don’t worry, babydoll. I'll sleep well enough now.” Bucky returned, his eyelids already beginning to droop. Post-orgasm sleep was always the best, and usually proved to be nightmare free. 

_ “Alright. I love you Buck.” _

“Love you too, Stevie.” 

With that, they hung up and Bucky trudged on to bed, only bothering to wipe his hand with a tissue before stripping of pants and collapsing on the mattress. 

Just as he was about to let sleep claim him, his phone buzzed again. 

“What’s wrong, babydoll? One round ain’t enough for ya?” He asked sleepily. 

_ “Wow, so that’s why Steve was moaning in his room.” _ A female voice replied. 

“Oh hey, Nat.” Bucky continued casually. There were no secrets between the two, which of course meant no embarrassment.

_ “Barton called. I take it you had something to do with that.”  _ She said.

“Yeah, I told him about the incident on your floor. What happened?” Bucky asked, propping himself up on an elbow.

_ “He asked me if it worked.” _

“Holy shit, is it finally happening?!” 

_ “We’re going on a proper date when I get back. There’s an upcoming mission in Budapest, he’s quite the romantic.” _

Bucky grinned.

“Of course your idea of a date is assassinating people.” He said.

_ “Like I haven’t caught you and Steve in a hallway after taking out targets.” _ She countered.

Okay, she got him there. What? Anyone with eyes can see how glorious Steve’s ass looks in that uniform.

They said their goodbyes, Bucky absolutely elated they were finally getting together, along with the promise of Steve returning home soon, before he tossed his phone onto his nightstand and settled in to the soft pillows.


End file.
